hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2018 and ended November 30th, 2018. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the 4th most active season of the 2010s decade, and perhaps Sixth most active overall, spawning 17 Depressions, 15 Storms, 10 hurricanes and a near record 6 Major. The season started with Tropical Storm Alberto forming 2 Days after the official start of the season. Hurricane Beryl became the first Major hurricane of the season in Late-July, whilst co-existing with Hurricane Chris Gordon became 2nd Strongest storm of the Season, it was the Most Intense Hurricane since Igor of 2010, it was also the Strongest Gulf Hurricane since perhaps Isaac from 2012. Also, during Gordon was one of Four named Storms Active from its August 31st Formation date to formation of Joyce on September 12th, an Event not seen since the 1998 Season, 20 years earlier. But it didn't stop at Joyce, before Isaac, the Third of the Cyclonic Quartet, dissipated on September 28th, the strongest storm of the season, Kirk, Formed on September 18th, later, Kirk became a Category-5, with its peak being 165 mph (270 km/h), this made Kirk the strongest storm of the season. October featured Five Total Cyclones, one of which, Leslie, crossed over from September. The season finally ended with Oscar, the 6th and Final Major Hurricane of the season, which started on October 31st (Halloween) in the Caribbean Sea, it cut through the Caribbean and became a hurricane in Early-November. It proceeded north, briefly weakening to a Tropical Storm after it passed over Hispaniola as a Category-1, then it Intensified to its peak of 115 mph (185 km/h) late on November 7th. Oscar later became Extratropical on November 14th, thus ending the above-average '2018 Atlantic hurricane season. In Total, the season caused $5.86 billion (2015 USD) and killed 134. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Subtropical Storm Michael Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2018 till:07/06/2018 color:TS text:Alberto from:30/06/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:TD text:Two from:16/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 color:C4 text:Beryl from:21/07/2018 till:26/07/2018 color:C1 text:Chris from:01/08/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:TS text:Debby from:06/08/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:C3 text:Ernesto from:20/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C2 text:Florence barset:break from:31/08/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C4 text:Gordon from:02/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C4 text:Helene from:10/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:C2 text:Isaac from:12/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:TS text:Joyce from:18/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:C5 text:Kirk from:30/09/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C2 text:Leslie from:10/10/2018 till:14/10/2018 color:TS text:Michael barset:break from:19/10/2018 till:22/10/2018 color:TD text:Fifteen from:21/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:TS text:Nadine from:31/10/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:C3 text:Oscar bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2024 season. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons